


You Make It Easy (to Love You)

by HimeBeat



Series: But It's Profound to Be Understood [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Houen-chihou | Hoenn Region (Pokemon), M/M, They're in their late teens so that's that, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBeat/pseuds/HimeBeat
Summary: "It sure is a pretty view" whistled the brown-eyed boy, Pikachu comfortably placed on his shoulder.Go turned his head to look at Ash, sweat pooling on his brow from sprinting after him and Cinderace, hat still backwards from his earlier training with his Pokémon, and that same spark in his eyes, always in wonder for the world around him.He sighed, enamored "Sure is" he said, finally, still looking at the trainer.OR:Non-lineal, sugar-dosed (but not overly cheesy) short stories about two idiots in love.
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: But It's Profound to Be Understood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743232
Comments: 9
Kudos: 138





	You Make It Easy (to Love You)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Haces que sea facil (amarte)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032551) by [deathangel91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathangel91/pseuds/deathangel91)



> So... Hi! thanks for joining - my sister and I recently started the Sword and Shield series (after an emotional journey through Alola, and watching my baby Ash finally win his first league), and ever since the first the first episode I fell for the chemistry between Goh and Satoshi, they complement each other so perfectly! and they're so wholesome in the anime, I adore them. 
> 
> I'm thinking of making a series? mostly head-canons, they'll be short and maybe loosely related, but don't quote me on that, because I do enjoy an AU every now and again. 
> 
> I hope this make you smile, thanks for reading (:

"Damn it" exclaimed the blue eyed teen, watching the Swablu fly away from him, into the clear skies "at least the view is nice, isn't it, Cin?"

His companion released a disappointed sigh, looking at the horizon, where their intended catch had disappeared; still, it looked up at its trainer's comment, the meadow was practically _glowing_ with in the late afternoon's sun, and there was a soft, flowery aroma that made the scene feel ethereal. 

"Hey!" called a voice, approaching them "you got 'em?" he asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

"No" pouted Go "it broke free from the poke-ball, and flew away" 

"Oh, that's a shame" expressed the raven haired boy, clasping a hand to Go's shoulder "but don't worry, there's a lot of Swablu and Altaria in this part of the region, I'm sure you'll catch one before we leave"

"Yeah, you're right, we just gotta keep trying" he said, nodding determined. 

"It sure is a pretty view" whistled the brown-eyed boy, Pikachu comfortably placed on his shoulder. 

Go turned his head to look at Ash, sweat pooling on his brow from sprinting after him and Cinderace, hat still backwards from his earlier training with his Pokémon, and that same spark in his eyes, always in wonder for the world around him. 

He sighed, enamored "Sure is" he said, finally, still looking at the trainer. 

-0-

"I was gonna head out to get us some dinner" said Ash, when Go entered the room again, fresh out of the shower, and putting on a slightly oversized t-shirt. 

"That is a nice shower" commented Go, almost at the same time, drying his hair off with a towel. 

"It is" agreed Ash "we should use it together…” he suggested, wriggling his eyebrows comically. 

Go laughed "Maybe later, if you're nice" 

"I'm always nice!" 

"Mhmm -you were saying, about dinner?" 

"Ah, yeah, there is this place that smelled amazing on the way here, I was thinking of just getting take-out, and bringing it back? I know you'll want to work on the data we got today" 

Go nodded, thankful ”yeah, I was about to get started, actually" 

"Food first"

"I can pause when we're eating" Ash rolled his eyes at him. 

"See, you say that, but then you never do, and we end up rushing through the food in five minutes, not enjoying a single bite" complained Ash with a pout. 

Go considered, he wanted to argue, but knew his partner was right. Ash thought with his stomach, anyways, and if he didn't eat (and was satisfied) he'd be of no use to work afterwards, so he might as well compromise. 

For the sake of their research, he said to himself, not because he wanted to please Ash. 

Although, _that, too_ , but he didn’t need to admit it. 

"Fine, fine. We eat, then we work, just go already" 

"Now who's not being nice" mumbled Ash reproachfully, but without heat behind his words. He got ready and left the room without saying anything else. 

It was _so_ easy, mused Go as he saw him leave, being with Ash, working with him. Granted, it had been years since they'd met, they had worked together for a long time, but there had also been some years apart, when Ash went to battle other leagues, and Go had ventured with Professor Burnet into the Alola region, to research the mysteries of the ultra-wormholes. 

Go didn't think it'd be this easy, to get back into it, they weren't twelve years old anymore, riding atop the back of Lugia. They weren't even fifteen, and giving each other tentative, exploratory kisses in the darkness of their shared room, cursing the time it'd taken them to realize the other's feelings, regretting it was so late, that they were soon to be separated, and that their dreams and promises of adventures were taking them apart from each other.

_"But we'll be fine, won't we, Ash?" had asked fifteen year old Go, wrapped in the trainer’s arms, hoping against hope he could stay there forever._

_"Of course we will" replied his friend, with the certainty only Ash could have when faced with difficult odds "we'll be just fine"_

They _had been_ just fine. It had been hard, the last three years, they could only visit each other so often, and work would find them in places with no reception, camping for weeks at a time, video-calling with poor connections, frustrated, but always there for each other, always supportive, missing each other, but never wanting the other to miss out on their experiences, on their respective dreams. 

They had been just fine, because they trusted each other, _loved_ each other too much to give it up. 

And now, both 18, both having realized a number of their dreams, after beating three years of hellish distance, they were finally working together again, doing research, something they both enjoyed. _Together._

Go should've known, really, anything with Ash felt easy. No matter how hard it actually was. Wherever the raven haired boy went, he brought a sense of peace with him. 

"I'm back" Announced the trainer, shutting the door quietly behind him, Pikachu and Cinderace eyeing his bags curiously. Go hummed in acknowledgement, but didn't move, still deep in thought. 

"Hey, you all right?" Asked Ash, approaching him where he was standing in front of the small table in their room, placing a hand on his lower back. 

"Uh, yeah, yeah" Replied Go, a smile easing on his features. _Peace._ "I'm great, let me help you set up" he gave Ash a short kiss on the cheek, and proceeded to take the bags from his hands.

"One of them is for the Pokémon" Explained the brown-eyed teen. Go nodded, he expected as much.

"Could you let them out? Mine, too, please" 

Ash did as instructed, releasing their small army of friends from their poke-balls and into the room, Pikachu and Cinderace excited at having the whole band together for playtime. 

"Eat now, play later, guys" said Ash to their team, who stopped their shenanigans as soon as the full plates where placed in front of them.

"Does that apply to us as well?" Asked Go, his voice teasing, Ash blinked at him a few times, he snickered at the comment, a light pink tinting his cheeks. 

"You're the one who wants to work, even though we've been doing that _all day"_ retorted the trainer. 

It wasn't entirely true, Go wanted to argue, they'd definitely spent a few hours after lunch decidedly _not_ working. But he let it slide, in the benefit of sitting down for dinner. 

Despite having spent the entire day together, they still told each other about how it'd been, discussed a bit of the data gathered, this week’s topic was the migration of flying-type Pokémon in the Hoenn Region. Go mourned letting that Swablu fly away again, Ash mentioned how it was probably for the best, they'd be reaching the meadows where they all met in a few days, and Go would have plenty of flying (and dragon) type Pokemon to catch. 

Once again, Go mused at how easy Ash made everything sound. 

-0-

A couple of hours later, when they were finished writing down their findings of the day and were getting ready for bed, Go finally shared out-loud his thoughts to the trainer, as he walked around the room brushing his teeth. 

"I've been labeled many things, Go, but _peaceful_ isn't one of them" argued Ash, sprayed out on the bed, talking to the ceiling "If anything, I'm a troublemaker, not on purpose, but…"

"Oh, believe me, I know that" cut him Go, toothpaste foaming in his mouth. He disappeared into the bathroom again, and returned a few moments later, turning off the lights on his way, finally settling down next to Ash on the bed, who immediately accommodated them so Go was resting half-on top of him, his head finding a familiar spot on his chest.

“ _This_ is peace, Ash" explained Go “Just…being with you, and how you kind of make everything sound easier, even when it's not, all that time we were apart? it was awful, but it wasn't impossible, because you were always there, making me laugh through it, being with me, even when we were oceans apart. Whenever we hit a snag with our research I would think of you, and what you would do to face the situation, and how you'd be optimistic about and I - it helped, more than I can tell you" he confessed, quietly. But Ash was listening intently, and didn’t miss a word. 

"Well, I'm glad I can be that to you" Said the trainer finally, just as quietly. They weren't strangers to deep, heartfelt confessions, having shared many of them in the fruitful days they were able to spend together every year, words weren't his forte, but he still felt a driving need to express, however he could, how much Go meant to him. 

It wasn't awkward, either, the awkwardness between them had disappeared years ago (they'd been each other's firsts on many accounts, inexperience led to awkwardness they'd learned to master with humor). 

But this wasn't funny, it was just marvelous to Ash, to have the person he cared above all others say those things about him, _to him,_ "you are for me, too, you know?" 

"hm?" said Go, already half-asleep, lulled by the reliable _thump-thump_ of Ash's heartbeat, coming from his (pleasantly) naked chest. 

"you're my peaceful place, too" he elaborated.

Though he figured Go probably wouldn't catch it, already drifting to his dreams, he smiled nonetheless.

He had to know, they were each other’s home, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Imma keep these T-Rated because I know myself, there will be innuendo, and maybe even... ehem...yeah, also they'll probably cuss at some point because they're teenage boys - that's another thing, they're teenage boys! over 18 and perfectly legal, otherwise this would be creepy, and I'm not about that. 
> 
> anyways, comments, prompts and kudos feed my soul, so please bring them on! 
> 
> Thank you, truly, so very much for reading. Stay safe! Practice social distancing by staying at home, reading a good fic xx


End file.
